


王与将军解战袍

by Klijah_Arcangelo



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, 真三国无双6
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klijah_Arcangelo/pseuds/Klijah_Arcangelo
Summary: 警告AA性行为古代真三惇操A是纯阳 B是凡愚 O是玄阴借用完颜大大的设定，已授权。慎入曹操从未在人前释放过信息素，无人知晓其因。直到某次……





	王与将军解战袍

警告

AA性行为

古代真三惇操

A是纯阳 B是凡愚 O是玄阴借用完颜大大的设定，已授权。

慎入

曹操从未在人前释放过信息素，无人知晓其因。直到某次……

 

————

 

本来只是一个温柔的吻演变成了一个把男人抱向床榻而手指互相纠缠的啃咬，全因两个纯阳中从未释放过信息素的那位临时发情，而不为人知的是，他酒一样的信息素能够——催情。

 

牙齿嵌进血肉，舌尖舔舐着他，炙热的呼吸喷进他的口腔。曹操的味道宛如醇酒，一千年的尘封在一夜之间被打开品尝。轻阖的眼与颤动的睫似是无声的放纵又如轻声地恳求。

 

恳求什么？夏侯惇将侵略性的吻变得缠绵起来，一边伸手将曹操双腿分开，使其跨坐在自己身上。

 

“孟德曾与军师谈到不喜这……纯阳的身体？”夏侯惇说着从军师那儿摸来的消息。

 

“唔，没……没有，元让！”毫无意外的矢口否认，这让夏侯惇哑然失笑。不过他将手指伸进曹操内衬，冰凉的温度让曹操出声责怪。粗砺的手握上曹操的前端，半勃的器物在夏侯惇的手中开始变得愈发坚硬。夏侯惇慢条斯理地抚磨着，将这人欲望引至高潮，继而加快手中的动作。曹操的嘴抿成一条细线，硬是咽下了呼之欲出的呻吟。最终射出的液体沾满了夏侯惇的手，夏侯惇有些得意的在曹操面前晃了一晃那只手。

 

“要上便上，磨磨唧唧的，配得上你伏波将军的名号？”声音上扬充满了挑衅。

 

“是是是，吾王。”他恶意地将那声称谓加重语调，如愿换来曹操的一阵脸红，他趁机翻身压在曹操身上。夏侯惇嘴上说着，手上也没闲着，刚沾满液体的手正好润滑。曹操身为纯阳之人，基本只有上别人的份，被别人上还是头一回。

 

夏侯惇小心翼翼地抬起曹操的腰，把他的两腿挂在自己身上。柔软的指腹在穴口摩挲，一个不注意将手指送进坚涩的甬道。而异物的侵入让曹操几乎是惨叫出声，英气的五官皱成一团。“啊！”夏侯惇赶忙停止动作，倾身向前，在曹操的耳边脸颊处轻吻安慰道，

 

“嘘……放松，孟德，若有不适，惇即停。”毕竟两个纯阳之人的初次交合，恐怕在历史上都无人敢试。若是出了什么岔子，后果无人知晓。夏侯惇的额上渗出了细密的汗珠，他的信息素也随之发散在二人周围。

 

曹操能感受到这具躯体对那人信息素的排斥，然而酝酿着泥土芬芳的味道渗入他的神经，引诱着他，他恨不得将肺中都装满这清香，逃离那些人贪欲的网罩。但身体不受控制地颤抖，自己的信息素也不再缠绵而是带上了攻击的意味。两股信息素相撞，二人体内皆是一阵轰鸣，

 

男人深吸一口气，努力让身体接受另一种信息素的侵蚀。“呃啊……你……给孤继续！”夏侯惇看着被这人咬得有些发白的嘴唇，用另一只手，将手指放在曹操牙唇间阻止他，嘴上调笑道：“谨遵王命！”

 

长满茧的手指在甬道中抠弄着，纯阳的身体尚未学会分泌液体来保护自己，蹭出了裂口，磨出了血。

 

“夏侯惇……”曹操忍着痛，将话一字一字挤出牙缝，“你还不如直接插一剑柄……嘶……”夏侯惇讪笑，放轻了手上的动作。

 

那些裂开的口子流出的血润混着曹操先前的精液便成了润滑的液体。好些时间过去，甬道渐渐松动，开始柔软地接纳入侵物，曹操也似解脱般地舒了一口气。然而在漫长的扩张时，毫无意外，不耐烦的是曹操曹大老板，即使扩张的是他自己的身体。

 

“上孤。”曹操抬头，用目光描摹着夏侯惇的脸颊。直白的话语让他有些讶异，曹操赤裸裸的目光更是让这个身经百战的男人脸红。

 

夏侯惇抽出手指，指尖指间沾满了液体，液珠顺着夏侯惇的手肘滑下滴落，留下水痕。

 

让自己的炙热缓缓进入曹操身体，紧致的甬道让夏侯惇喘了口气，忍住想要直接一插到底的欲望，一边尽力收敛信息素

一边扶着曹操的腰慢慢的推进。不敢加快速度的操弄让夏侯惇几近崩溃，曹操的闷哼让夏侯惇感到自己又硬了几分。然而在几年前遇到左慈时，他居然一句点破自己的心思，还教了他两个男人做的方法，当时的他除了震惊无话可说。左慈的最后一句话让他一直记在心上。

 

“将军勿操之过急，否则……”

 

他只好死命控制着自己的速度，速度不行那拿深度来补足。他的阴茎一点一点碾入曹操的身体，停留在最深处填满了他，刺激着曹操体内最敏感的那一处。

 

源源不断情欲从身体深处传至头部却得不到满足，曹操用手肘撑起身子，凑在夏侯惇耳旁，舌尖扫过男人的耳廓，让男人忍不住打了个生理上的颤。

 

“元让，快些？”曹操低声，

 

“唔……孟德……”夏侯惇现在真的想把这不知好歹的主公狠狠地上一次。但不得不佩服夏侯惇的定力，“不行。左慈说过不能操之过急。”

 

曹操一听是那个家伙，气便不打一处来，在喉咙里发出一声不满的咕噜，松手摔在了床榻上，像是服从了夏侯惇一般。反正夏侯惇是这样认为的，便也放松了思想，专心于开拓曹操的身体。

 

然而

 

“夏侯惇！”曹操喊了一声。夏侯惇条件反射般抬起头，曹操一拳就是向他面门冲去，他下意识地向边上侧身。变拳为掌，顺势推向夏侯惇向左倾斜的肩头，另一只手抱住夏侯惇的右肩，双腿扣着他，与夏侯惇一起翻了个身。在把脚从夏侯惇身下抽出来时，看着他一脸懵的样子，曹操吃笑出声。

 

夏侯惇仰视着曹操被身后的烛光晕染的身影，他的手触上曹操紧实的腹部。也就在那时，曹操不再收敛信息素，微浓厚重的酒香掺着依兰芬芳弥漫在魏王卧内。两种信息素相碰撞混合纠缠，包裹着两人，曹操深吸了一口气，神经被混合信息素撩拨得格外性奋，心脏也因此搏动得更快，加速的新陈代谢让曹操面色潮红。夏侯惇看着这人，真是……太犯规了。不惜为防止人暗杀而手刃侍从的他竟露出这般不设防的面容，平日深不见底的眼眸此时也迷离泛水……也仅是一瞬间。曹操居高临下，挺直了身子。嘶哑的喉咙振动着：

 

“去.他.妈.的.左元放。孤说什么，就.是.什.么。”

 

王与将军解战袍，金玉卧暖度春宵。

 

————

 

“孟德你说不喜这纯阳之体，是因为……”

 

“为何？你说说看啊。”

 

“不便于与惇……唔唔孟德你干什么捂嘴，好好好我不讲不讲。”

 

“善。惇你可知元放那天没说完的半句是什么。”“惇不知。”

 

“不告诉你。”

 

“孟德。”夏侯惇再次捉住了曹操的嘴，舔舐着，一边尽情享受着惊讶之下那被深藏的情感在曹操瞳孔中绽开景象。

 

————

 

【孟德你说不喜这纯阳之体，是因为不便与惇xxoo】

 

【将军勿操之过急，否则……漫漫长夜何以消磨】多想，惇叔很持久的

 

 

——Fin

 

 


End file.
